Eleanor's Wedding
by Lady Francesca Pendragon
Summary: Catherine waits for confirmation of her engagement to Henry, and receives an exciting invitation from Eleanor. Will Catherine finally be engaged? What does the future hold for Eleanor? A Northanger Abbey story set near the end of the book.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mild winters day a fortnight after christmas and Catherine was sitting ,now eighteen years of age, with Harriet on her lap cutting ribbon for her sister Sarah who sat opposite hemming her bonnet . A year had passed since Henry's proposal and never had a year felt so long! As Catherine laid out another piece of ribbon her mind wandered and she found herself musing on what she was now almost certain would be . Yes, she was sure of it, next year she would be Mrs. Tilney. Eleanor's engagement had altered everything; it had appeased General Tilney's pride. A daughter married to a viscount was compensation enough for a son married to a Parson's daughter . Henry was to send confirmation of his father's consent to the Morlands and if Catherine was an accurate judge of the speed at which letters travel it should arrive today . She tried to wait patiently, tried not to look incessantly out of the window, not to start at every sudden movement, but in vain ! Catherine was on edge and she could not help it . She longed for some news, was anxious to have everything settled and above all to banish the fear of refusal that would not let her alone .

A knock at the door woke Catherine from her reverie with a start. She gathered herself, and tried to repress her hopes in case of disappointment, she needn't have bothered however as this was not a sensation likely to fill Catherine Morland at the sight of Henry Tilney . He had come to deliver his message himself . Catherine's countenance instantly changed from that of anxiety to delight, her cheeks coloured and her eyes were all animation . Catherine was obliged to sit still for the present as her mother exchanged her greetings.

" How nice to see you again dear mr. Tilney, do sit down and make yourself comfortable, we were not expecting you ,otherwise we should have tidied away these ribbons, Sally do be a good girl and see to it. I hope you are not tired from your journey Mr. Tilney, Oh but why am I bothering you of course you have come to speak to Catherine and she has been so looking forward to hear what you have to tell her!"

" Indeed I have come to talk with Catherine but I am not in such a rush that your kind civilities are a bother to me Mrs. Morland ."

Mrs. Morland left to call for tea, it was now Catherine's turn and it was with warm feelings that she extended her hand which was received with equal tenderness.

" How do you do Miss. Morland ? You are looking very well."

" Indeed I am, you do not seem to be out of spirits either , I trust then that you bring good news."

" Of course I am in good spirits, the sight of you cheers me beyond anything."

Catherine blushed, but wasted no time in her reply for she was eager to discover General Tilney's decision, and she had not yet been told .

" What does your father say Henry?"

" He says that the weather is very fine today and sends his complements to you all . "

" No, no that is not what I mean, has he given his consent?"

Asked Catherine who was growing worried at Henry's delay, if the General had given his consent why would Henry avoid the subject?

" Why, of course he has! Eleanor is to be married in less than a month."

Catherine's distress increased, she wished that Henry would answer her directly, Something must be the matter, General Tilney must have declined, yet Henry did not seem at all put out! Catherine was confused and upset , she felt an odd desire to burst into tears . Henry, seeing Catherine's real concern, took her hands in his, and spoke thus. " It is settled my father has given his consent, in addition, I met mr Morland on the road and he has most readily given his blessing ."

Catherine filled with joy and listened in contented silence to the remainder of Henry's speech .

" So Miss. Morland, nothing remains but for me to enquire as to your present feelings, have you changed your mind upon further intimacy with me, have I turned out to be a bore, a rogue or a scoundrel? If not, I most humbly beseech you to give the greatest blessing you can bestow on me, in short, to do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I need not waste my ink by relating Catherine's reaction to this for it will be known to all those who know anything of her ,she accepted of course, for a second time, and with such elated feelings did she now turn her settled thoughts to a letter that Henry had brought her from Eleanor.

_My dearest Catherine_

_Soon I shall be able to call you sister and I am so very glad of it! Henry could not have chosen a more estimable or gentle person, this is exactly what I have hoped for, and now you are finally officially engaged. We shall be able to share in each others felicity, for I believe we our both equally happy with our intended. I am sure that this time last year neither of us thought that our matches could possibly come about, what a joyful outcome for the both of us!_

_As Henry's fiancé and my dearest friend I would very much like you to attend my marriage. It is will be next month and as you are now part of the family there shall be nothing out of the ordinary in coming._

_Your friend, soon to be sister,_

_Eleanor Tilney_

Catherine was surprised at this invitation, she was not yet a Tilney, and weddings are such personal affairs, often involving only ones closes relatives , for a simple parson's daughter to attend the wedding of a viscount would be most peculiar! Catherine felt that she would be shamefully under dressed and as much as she wanted to go had never felt her inferiority of rank, the inequality of her engagement to Henry as keenly as at that moment. Catherine was by no means ashamed of her family and had never felt so in her life but she was beginning to realise what would be thought of the match by most of Henry's connections, perhaps even Eleanor's fiancé. It would be a terrible embarrassment to find oneself at a wedding if the man who was to be married did not wish one to be there. Such were Catherine's contemplations , nevertheless she would be most happy to be there to offer Eleanor her congratulations and to wish her well. In a few moments Catherine had gone from the brink of refusal to being sure that she would go, but such was the nature of her mind, she was not a person to sit still, her thoughts did not often stagnate, whether or not she wanted to ponder, to contemplate or to imagine was not a choice that was within her power, for her lively imagination and innate curiosity would forever get the better of her. If this trait is an annoyance or a blessing, it must be left to the reader to decide, it had certainly done Catherine Morland both good and bad in her previous existence.

' What does my sister say? If it is not an impertinence to ask.' inquired Henry who had not read the letter and had been watching Catherine's changing expressions, patiently waiting to be enlightened as to its content.

' Eleanor gives us congratulations and would like me to be with her on her wedding day.'

' Exactly what I suspected, you will go of course? I shall be there and you need not be afraid of my father, he is not that formidable, well perhaps he is, but the rest of my relations are pretty tolerable. My brother will be there to ruin the day and flirt with every girl he can set eyes on, he is so-' here Henry stopped short as remembrance dawned through his felicity, Catherine would not want to meet with Frederick Tilney, she felt that he had done her brother much harm, that he had spoiled his happiness. Henry did not quite agree with Catherine on this subject but he understood well enough why she would most likely miss the wedding purely to avoid his brother, and he felt great distress on Eleanor's account. Henry was accurate in many of his estimations but here he underestimated the bravery of his beloved, who it could be said was as kind and modest as she was fearless.

' I will attend.' Said Catherine in reply to henry's anxious glance, ' Eleanor wants me to be there so I shall be, it will grieve me to see your brother but everyone who has done wrong must be forgiven some time or other, especially one's own family, and your brother shall soon be mine also. He has behaved foolishly and shown great thoughtlessness but I wonder if in a lesser way my brother has not done the same. It is Isabella who has really inflicted all of the pain and I shall find it far harder to forgive her though I hope that in time I will.'

Henry was pleased by this rather unexpected reaction and his opinion of Catherine was raised, if it were possible, even higher. The couple parted reluctantly but nothing could dampen their spirits for whether apart or together they could now be sure of their future felicity and think on it with the utmost joy.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, this is my first fanfiction! I'm really sorry if occasionally character names go missing, my iPad or my account, I'm not sure which, randomly deletes them, it's so irritating! I think most names are included. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine now had a fortnight before Eleanor's wedding and much to do concerning her own. A date must be settled, a dress must be decided upon and a place must be chosen. This last requirement was the cause of some anxiety to Catherine, should they marry at Fullerton or Woodston? Were it left to her she would choose the former but she supposed that Henry would prefer the latter. This was but a trifle however and easily resolved, Catherine thought, during her next tête á tête with Henry.

Since his last visit the parsonage house had come alive with plans and excited anticipation; nine loving siblings each eager to know everything, and always thrilled to have a new topic of conversation, made for rather a raucous household. Catherine's sisters wanted to here more about Henry especially Sarah who was next to Catherine in age and understood better than the rest the importance of the step Catherine was about to take and looked forward to her removal with regret , for she would lose the company of her closest sister. The youngest liked to talk of the Abbey and those of the brothers that had not been told of Isabella's transfer of affection and James' broken heart , were inventing heroic stories about Captain Tilney and many had set their heart on the navy. James himself had hastened from Oxford to be with Catherine and was inexpressibly glad to see at least one of them happy and to find that Catherine had indeed been careful where she gave her heart.

One morning, after teaching Harriet to count without leaving off at twenty-one, Catherine was at leisure to have the following conversation with her brother. " Well" began James " I am glad it is settled, I did not like to have you waiting without any certainty of the match coming off, I was worried that it would never happen. After all, I have been with Mr Tilney only once or twice. so I have little assurance of the man's character, except that of a fond lover and that is as good as no assurance at all. Who knows what could have happened in the interval between your engagement and your marriage, the people we think we know can deceive us, he may have changed his mind or yielded to his father's wishes." A pause followed in which James reflected on the truth of his own words and Catherine thought of how she could best defend Henry's character from such implications. " However," James continued " as it is, Mr Tilney has kept his engagement and been true to his word, despite waiting for almost a year and a half, this is proof enough for me of his strong attachment to you." Catherine smiled and inwardly wished that her brother could be as happy as she was and find someone worthy of him. " You no longer," said Catherine tentatively " feel anything for Isabella do you James? For you know she did not deserve you and one day you will meet somebody who does." James shook his head but said nothing. Catherine placed her hand in his and the two siblings sat in silence for a couple of moments, each with such different prospects, each with such different feelings but both sure of the others love and affection.

A suitable day for the wedding was discussed over tea and March was decided on. " Spring is the best time to be married," said Mrs Morland merrily.

" What will you wear Catherine?" Asked Sarah,

" Oh, I have no idea, I do not know if I have a dress that is good enough."

" But you must have something to wear to Miss. Tilney's Wedding for that is only two weeks away."

" Lady Allen brought me a pretty dress in Bath, I could wear that I suppose."

" But Catherine, that dress is nearly two years old and Miss Tilney has seen you wearing it before, it will not do for her wedding."

Catherine heard her sister with concern; she had nothing else to wear to such a grand occasion. " Do not look so worried Catherine, now that the settlements have been sorted we must go to London and buy you some new clothes to take to Woodston."

" Really, how delightful!" Exclaimed Catherine, relieved.

" Can I come to?" Sarah piped up.

" No dear, when you are engaged it will be your turn, but now it is Catherine's. You know Catherine I do not think that I can make it to London until the end of February, that still leaves your friend's wedding to consider."

" Indeed," Said Catherine gravely.

Mrs. Morland face suddenly lit up " Oh, I have suddenly recollected that we are invited to dine with Lady Allen this evening. She is sure to come up with a solution!"

After tea it began to rain a little ; a light grey drizzle that forced the girls to abandon any thoughts of spring, created by the recent fine weather, and deck themselves in their winter attire. Complete with bonnets and shawls eleven of the twelve Morlands made their way up the village road towards the Allens: Little Molly in Catherine's arms, baby Tom in her Mother's and the rest following behind at whatever pace suited. The silence of the quiet little street was broken by talking, laughter and occasionally squabbling as Robert and George fought over the right to sit on James' shoulders.

Several sighs of relief were breathed as the sodden family reached the shelter of the hallway and were immediately shown into a spacious drawing room. They spent a few minutes in the room, during which Mr Morland and Mr Allen talked of politics, Lady Allen was constantly at pains to avoid touching the muddy children and Mrs Morland spent her time repeatedly calling them to her, so that little valuable conversation was uttered until the party sat down for diner. The dining room was large and ornate but in Catherine's mind it was put to shame by recollections of the one at Northanger, though the hosts certainly were not put to shame by recollections of the oppressive General Tilney.

" You are all well I hope?" said Mr Allen in an attempt at discourse,

" Yes we are all perfectly well thank you," replied Mrs Morland .

" How is young Richard, is he still in town? Next time is here he must join me for a shoot and a game of cards. The woods will be very well stocked by the time autumn comes around."

" Yes, he is still in London, I believe he likes it very much there. He enjoys meeting new people and all the excitement that town can offer. It is always good for young people to go to town and there is proof of it in Catherine's engagement, we must thank you both, for without your visit to Bath she and Mr Tilney never would have met ."

" Indeed," said Lady Allen " he is such a charming young man Mr Allen and I are so pleased for you dear."

Catherine smiled; any mention of Henry always merited a smile.

" I have always liked weddings," Lady Allen continued complaisantly, " They are the only occasion, excluding balls where one can really look one's best. I do so hate it when people arrive at a wedding in a state of undress."

Mrs Morland took advantage of this turn in the conversation "We have just such a dilemma. Catherine would like to wear a nice, new dress to the wedding of Miss Tilney but she has only one decent dress that is now two years old and I cannot get to London until late February," Mrs Morland finished with a look of expectation. Lady Allen's eyes were bright and she seemed deep in thought, she turned to Mr Allen, " Mr. Allen will it be possible to travel to London this week?"

" Well, yes, I do not see why not."

" Perfect. Mr Morland , with your consent I shall take Catherine to London for three days. We shall visit the all the shops and bazaars we can find and I have no doubt that Catherine shall be the best dressed person at the wedding."

" Of course she may go. Thank you Lady Allen." Said Mr Morland who was always glad to see his daughter happy. Mrs. Morland was thinking of the money involved in such a trip and she was about to raise the issue when Lady Allen interrupted " Do not worry about the money my dear we shall pay for everything. We will depart on Wednesday and return by Saturday."

And so it was settled. Catherine's head was light and gay; she was almost as pleased with the scheme as Lady Allen.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednsday came quickly, it seems that time has a habit of speeding up when one has most to do. However Catherine had managed to sufficiently prepare for her journey and waited in the parlour for the arrival the Allens' carriage which would convey her to town. Sarah was in an irretrievable sulk at being constantly excluded, the curse of younger sisters everywhere and was sitting trying to read a book that she was not really interested in. She tried not to look up when she heard the crunch of wheels on the road and stubbornly stared at her novel until it came time for Catherine to say goodbye at which she forced herself to mumble a half-hearted fairwell. It pained Catherine to be the cause of her sister's grief but she was too happy think on it for long.

It may be observed that in any civilised meeting a respectable traveler always replies to the familiar question " You have had a pleasant journey?" with a phrase such as " Indeed", " certainly" or " the roads were very dry". Every journey is a pleasant one. This sadly was not the case when it came to Catherine's journey to London, it was the remarkable exception. The winds where strong and rocked the carriage at every corner, the fog came thick and heavy towards the end of the day and the rain was unrelenting. Catherine had never enjoyed a journey more! She was on the edge of her seat the whole way there and felt like a heroine from an adventure novel, perhaps travelling to some ancient house or escaping from an evil tyrant but trapped by a mysterious storm. Lady Allen did not share her young companions enthusiasm and was very glad indeed, if a little pale, when they descended the carriage onto the streets of London. Catherine's immediate impression was that she preferred Bath. London was considerably dirtier and noisier, in addition the rain had caused a thick mud which meant that Lady Allen and Catherine had to cling on to each other's arms to prevent slipping which would undoubtably involve considerable loss of dignity. " We must dry off our clothes as soon as we reach Belgrave square!" Was Lady Allen's reoccurring remark.

The Allens' London home was elegant and fashionable , Catherine was led to a snug bedroom in which a fire was already burning and she took Lady Allen's advice in hanging her damp clothes on the guard in front of it. She ate a comforting dinner before retiring to bed where she fell asleep so soon that she only had time to read a few words of her novel.

The following day the shopping commenced. First they visited the Bond Street Bazaar where Catherine tried her best to find her way through the maze of stalls and was often left behind by her chaperone who seemed to have an intimate knowledge of the place. " There you are my dear" said Lady Allen absently while admiring a very pretty silk, " I was wondering what had become of you."

" Why, I could not keep up with you!" replied Catherine trying to suppress her irritation," You know my dear, I think we had better go to Oxford street or Cavendish square. I cannot find anything for you here although I have purchased a very fine shawl, do you like it ?"

" Yes, it is very nice. But must we leave so soon Lady Allen? I have not seen half of the stalls yet and I wanted to have a look at a stall somewhere back there selling ribbon, only I do not know how to find it again."

" I suppose if you really wish it we could stay for a little longer, but I cannot find any decent dress fabric."

Catherine insisted that she really did wish it and hurried of to the ribbon stall accidently losing Lady Allen in the process. There was a wide variety of trimmings and such things on show and Catherine thought about taking something back for Sarah. A young man was also surveying the stall, though he did not really seem to be looking at anything properly , instead he kept glancing at Catherine in way she did not like, so that she moved to the end opposite him. This did not work however as the young man followed her under the guise of admiring some gold ribbon on that side and eventually he spoke to her. " A wonderful choice is it not"

" Yes, indeed."

The young man looked at the white ribbon Catherine was holding " that is very pretty, though not so much so as you! Why, it perfectly suits your complexion, I shall buy it for you, if you like."

This was too much for Catherine and after some civilities she left to seek Lady Allen.

" Did you buy anything?"

" No I did not. Perhaps we should visit the shops that you mentioned."

" I think so, we shall leave directly just let me find Mr Allen. Oh there he is! Mr. Allen !"

The pair made their way over to him and told him of their plans to to visit Oxford street, Mr Allen consented and they were about to set off when Lady Allen was distracted by hair pins. It then took half an hour to leave but Catherine did purchase some lovely pearl pins. On the way to Oxford street Mr Allen was reminded of the time by the striking of a church bell and decided that he must have lunch before they continued, after lunch it rained heavily and Lady Allen proclaimed that she ' could not risk getting her dress wet' it was ' such a fine muslin, that would not withstand a soaking'. In the end it became too late to visit Oxford street at all. Catherine spent another evening indoors at Belgrave Square, it was so cold outside that even her room became a little chilly and the fire had to be relit twice because of great gusts of wind swooping down the chimney. It took her a long while to get to sleep that night and when the candle on the mantlepiece was blown out by a stray breeze she was reminded of her first night at Northanger Abbey and tried to keep her courage to avoid making a fool of herself again.

Finally on the second day they made it to Oxford street where they spent a whole two hours buying muslin and lace, after that they travelled to cavendish square and brought five bonnets between them and two pairs of shoes. At the end of the day Catherine was exhausted but it seemed that Lady Allen, though fatigued by everything else,was more zealous than women half her age when it came to shopping! After dinner Catherine and Lady Allen looked over their spoils, they had two different types of muslin and a very fine silk.

" I like the silk best," said Catherine holding it up " it is the nicest, don't you agree Lady Allen?"

" It is very good to be sure but I am quite taken by this sprigged muslin, silk is very good for a ball but for a wedding this is better, and you know Miss Tilney always wears white."

" Oh, I cannot decide!" Exclaimed Catherine admiring each in turn, " I know that I shall not wear the spotted muslin, but as to the others I cannot say."

" Well there is time yet , we can go out again tomorrow."

Catherine declined this generous offer, somehow it did not seem right to squander away the entire Allen fortune on muslin!

That evening Catherine sat down and wrote a letter to Henry, he would certainly know what she should wear, he was an expert at buying muslin and besides he had an answer for everything.

Soon the last day of the London excursion came, then the last evening and all three set off from Belgrave square to the theatre and watched a very interesting play. Catherine was so engrossed that she did not notice her brother Richard sitting on a bench to her, right until the curtain was closing, and as the audience began to file away she went over to him.

" Richard! How are you?"

" I am well, how is everybody at home?— But I forget—my dear Catherine, congratulations are in order! Mr Tilney is a lucky man."

Catherine blushed and smiled and asked him who he was with, what he had been doing in London and when he would be home again. They chattered away very merrily and when the Allens came to Catherine's side all the usual greetings were said, complements paid and soon they all parted to their different abodes to get some sleep. In the morning the carriage was prepared and Catherine found herself travelling back down the road to Fullerton and yet it felt as if only five minutes had past since she travelled the same road in the other direction. This time she could see all the sights along the way as the bad weather had cleared, and she was happily employed in looking out the window at pleasant English country side, even if it was not as exciting as her previous journey. When she arrived at the parsonage she found a letter waiting for her in Henry's elegant hand and she retreated to the garden to read it.

Dear Catherine,

You needn't have travelled all the way to London just to find an outfit for my sister's wedding, we both love you however you look.

If your choice is between a gold silk or white muslin, certainly choose the muslin, you always look well in white it brings out your dark eyes and hair and if I remember correctly it is the colour that you wore on our first walk together. Let me know when you have arrived safely at Fullerton and I shall pay your family a visit, Eleanor sends her love of course, and says that she misses you but she is so busy with preparations that she cannot spare the time to come with me. I am sure you enjoyed your stay in town and I expect that you forgot all about me with so many fashionable London gentleman stealing your thoughts. I am trapped here in the midst of wedding chaos, Eleanor is to be married at Northanger as my father has paid for a special licence. I am so happy for her, she is aglow with joy, I have never seen her like this before , even my father is grumbling less than he usually does.

All my love, and Eleanor's too—well almost all of her's,

Your devoted fiancé Henry Tilney

Catherine's first feeling was that of embarrassment on her shameful knowledge of fabrics but this soon melted away to tenderness at Henry's fond words and she began to miss him dreadfully. Catherine read the last line over once more and then again for a third time ' Your devoted fiancé Henry Tilney' , how sweet those words sounded! To think that in a few weeks everyday and every moment would be spent in Henry's company, that they need never be parted without their mutual consent was almost a thought too felicitous for contemplation.


	4. Chapter 4

Every Morland that could wield a needle was set to work during the days that followed Catherine's trip to town. The gown had to be completed. Catherine slept, awoke, hemmed and slept for five days before the dress began to take shape, it took much perseverance and some gratefully receive help from Sarah and her mother. "We shall finish this dress if it is the last thing I do!" exclaimed Mrs Morland hurriedly threading her needle, " Catherine love, do organise these things better in future so that we may not be rushed off our feet."

" And so that we may save our eyesight!" added Sarah struggling to see what she was doing in the dim evening light.

" Oh I am sorry" said Catherine earnestly,as she finally began to see the value of good planning, " I do hope it is worth the effort" she fretted, looking doubtfully at the beginnings of her gown.

By the end of the end of the week however when the dress was almost ready, it was elegant as well as pretty and beautiful without being too ornate. It seemed that Lady Allen may yet be proved to have the power of foresight and Catherine might be the best dressed person at the wedding. Lady Allen came in person to see the gown when it was finished and commended the work of the three seamstresses, she suggested a few alterations and minor improvements, some of which she even effected herself. All in all the gown was a triumph and Catherine eagerly awaited her opportunity of wearing it.

Eleanor's wedding drew ever nearer and Catherine began to experience a mix of feelings, one was inevitable excitement but she also felt anxious , partly on the account of her friend and partly for herself. She sincerely hoped that Eleanor had chosen a man that deserved her, Henry spoke highly of him, that was indeed recommendation, but James' words of warning made her nervous. Catherine's apprehension was this : Eleanor was a woman of great fortune ; her dowry must be very large and this could be a great incentive to a possible suitor. Some men might prize Eleanor's abundance of money more than her abundance of heart. In short, Catherine wondered if Eleanor's fiancé had beguiled her into believing that he loved her when in fact he was only interested in her money. This was a frightful consideration! However, Catherine was spared any further contemplation of it, for no sooner had Catherine thought of this than she realised its absurdity. A viscount might have his choice of women far richer and of finer families than Eleanor. He could only have chosen Eleanor because he truly and disinterestedly loved her, as Eleanor did him. This somewhat alleviated Catherine's worries but not her nerves. In a few days she must meet , once again, with the General who out of pure disdain had not set eyes on her for two years, added to this she must meet him as his future daughter, his son's fiancé. This alone was enough to make Catherine's heart beat quicken but it was not all that awaited her at Northanger Abbey. She would soon have to greet and and converse with Captain Tilney while remaining civil and composed. Though she had resolved to accept him as her brother in law,and said as much to Henry,now that the day that she would meet Captain Tilney approached Cathrine felt rather daunted.

To complete Catherine's turmoil was a lingering feeling of shame at the awful ideas she had cultivated when last at Northanger and she was determined to see the best side of the General this time.

Catherine's nerves did not lessen nor did her excitement. This is hardly strange since these two emotions never wish to be parted, and where there is one you will often find the other. Catherine continued in this state for the three days leading up to the wedding and all this time she was continually packing and unpacking and replacing her things in her cases, ready for her stay at Northanger. She also developed an unfortunate and unladylike habit of biting her nails which she tried her best to suppress but one advantage of Catherine's need to keep busy was that she was fully prepared when the day of the wedding finally arrived.

Catherine awoke early and the maid and Sarah helped her with her hair, she took a little longer than usual with her toilette and with great reverence slipped on her dress. Catherine glanced at herself in the glass when she had finished and she thought that she had never felt or looked so beautiful before and she was almost surprised at her appearance but Catherine was not vain and after a few seconds admiration she hurried downstairs. A light family breakfast was eaten during which Sarah and congratulated themselves on Catherine's gown and Harriet pronounced her to be a princess, which her brother George disclaimed, then followed a lengthy argument over the true definition of a princess. The horses were hitched onto the chaise and Catherine left for Northanger Abbey accompanied by Mathilda the maid who would see her safely there and then return.

The journey was long but Mathilda was an agreeable companion and much of the time was filled with merry conversation. In the chaise an irrepressible mood of excitement reigned. Mathilda was happy to see new sights around her and Catherine was eager to be reunited with her dear friends. She felt how wonderful it was to be so fortunate in her friends and family, to be travelling from a loving home to equally loving friends and in all the blessings of good health and high spirits.

Catherine felt perhaps as much felicity as it is possible to feel ,for what is better than to be content with the present yet hopeful for the future?

Eventually they reached the valley where the abbey lay and soon the tall walls of Northanger became visible through the trees.

The familiar sights awakened Catherine's memories and reminded her of long past feelings. Over there was the road she had travelled towards Woodston. Over there was Eleanor's favourite walk and over there was the window which belonged to Catherine's old room. Every sight brought back vivid memories of her former stay.

The Chaise passed through the great entrance and came to a halt on the drive to join the two curricles, one of which Catherine recognised to be Henry's, and five carriages which were already there. Catherine blushed a little at her comparatively inferior mode of transport, but who cares for carriages when one Henry Tilney is walking out to greet them. He had in fact been watching the courtyard from Eleanor's window for the last half hour waiting for Catherine's arrival and had rushed down the many flights of stairs as soon as he had seen the chaise.

" My dear Catherine, thank goodness that you are finally here," he said helping her down from the chaise . " I am not late am I," Catherine replied in panic,

" No, but my sister and father are in fits of nerves and it is driving me to distraction, it is enough to make one nervous oneself, I am glad of your help to sooth Eleanor and you can talk to me about something other than weddings."

" How can I refrain from talking of weddings when they are all I have been thinking of! Is Eleanor very happy? I have been so worried about her."

" She is delighted beyond description . Eleanor has been waiting for this moment for more years than I can remember, what you and I have suffered in waiting is nothing compared to what Eleanor and Collin have ."

Henry had up til now been in such confusion that he had not stopped to notice Catherine's appearance, but now that he was at leisure to look at her he was momentarily struck dumb at her beauty.

" What is it?" asked Catherine how feared that his gaze was the result of something untoward in her dress.

" Nothing, only how beautiful you are looking today. My dear Catherine I do believe you are almost perfect; you are sweet, generous and, as I now discover, the most beautiful woman in all of England. Your only fault is to value others more than yourself which ,in your defence, people who do not love you as I do may not count as a fault at all. But I must stop singing your praises for I am under strict orders to bring you to my sister immediately."

Numerous were the loving effusions, tender were the fond embraces of the two friends on their reunion.

" Oh dearest Catherine, how wonderful it is too see you, thank you for coming all of this way."

" It was nothing, I would have travelled the whole world over to see you again."

" Did you hear that Eleanor? " said Henry " If you should wish to move to Timbuktu you may do so without sacrificing any visits from Catherine."

" You must not tease her so! Catherine, be wise and break off the engagement now!" Eleanor laughed.

" Eleanor you have stepped over the mark!" Cried Henry with a mock air of seriousness " I shall find Collin this instant and tell him, most earnestly, to escape while he can! You shall lose the great Manor house, the money, the viscountess's title and all!"

" I should not care to lose any such things so long as I may keep the Viscount himself!"

" I do believe that Eleanor is victorious Henry." Said Catherine from the sidelines.

"Well, I suppose she may have the victory on her wedding day."

All three burst into laughter but Catherine and Eleanor ceased at the sound of General Tilney's voice. " Henry! Henry! Where are you Henry?"

Catherine looked horrified but Eleanor did not flinch, she was beyond her fathers power now, " Henry" she scolded " have you not told father that Catherine has arrived!"

" It slipped my mind," Henry lied, in truth, he did not want the first person to greet Catherine to be his father. "'I had better go and see what he wants."

" Should I come too?" Cathrine said rather meekly, half hoping that her suggestion would be declined.

" No, you stay with Eleanor." said Henry striding out of the door.

" Oh, Eleanor," cried Catherine fixing her friend with a most endearing gaze " I am so happy for you!"

" Thank you, I cannot quite believe that it is happening, I cannot believe that I am actually about to become Mrs. Collin Thornton. What a long time coming it has been, how unreachable ; how impossible it seemed but a year ago! We are so very lucky Catherine, we are both about to be joined inseparably to the people we love most ; to the people who love us most. We must appreciate our good fortune, we must think on all those countless people who have been disappointed ; who are alone, and we must feel ourselves blessed."

The two paused for a moment , perhaps one could say that they paused on the brink of happiness and then Eleanor broke the silence. "I cannot wait for you to meet Collin! I am sure you will like him."

" Oh yes, I am absolutely sure I shall, if you think so very highly of him. Pray, when will I meet him?"

" After we have been married, I shall introduce you."

" When you are Eleanor Thornton."

" Indeed! I am so glad that I am leaving Northanger before Henry for I should have been so lonely without him."

" But if we had wed first you might have stayed with us for as long as you had liked."

" You must come to Thornton Manor as soon as you are married! To think that you will soon be a Tilney and just as I will leave that name behind. 'Catherine Tilney' it sounds very fine does it not?"

Catherine thought it sounded very fine indeed, miraculous in fact and she smiled at the thought of it.

" It sounds almost as good as Eleanor Thornton." Catherine said and they broke into laughter again.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine soon took leave of Eleanor and hurried off to her own room to make herself a little more presentable, meanwhile Henry was busy (we shall not say lying , for it sounds to harsh for something meant well) _explaining_ to his father that he and Eleanor had not yet seen miss Morland and said she was probably washing and would make her appearance soon, as is the custom . Catherine's dress had thankfully been saved much creasing or marks during the journey, which she attributed to the fine weather, flat roads and her own care. Her hair, however, was a little dishevelled, and a sweet and rather shy maid called Polly had been sent to help her.

Soon the dreaded time arrived and Catherine, with a spinning head walked down towards the breakast parlour. Everyone would be there to eat breakfast before the wedding: The General, Fredrick, the viscount, Eleanor's god mother, Henry's Aunt, Henry's grandmother, Henry's uncle! Oh poor Catherine, what a deal of relatives! She walked shakily across the gallery wondering how she would manage to stomach a second breakfast, a door opened beside her and Eleanor came out, Catherine started, jumped a little and blushed a lot.

" Catherine, are you alright?"

" Oh, yes, perfectly."

" I feel rather nervous too, let us go down to breakfast together," said Eleanor knowingly as she took Catherine's arm. They came to the door into the parlour; Eleanor walked swiftly through but Catherine lingered and wondered whether to enter, she would have to at some point and as we all know delaying a fearful event will not remove it. Catherine decided as she must go in she should do it with confidence and as a result opened the door so wide that she knocked a vase that sat behind it, the precious object shook a little then wobbled and finally with a tremendous crash, that made half the party jump, it fell to the floor. The room suddenly fell silent and all heads turned toward Catherine who instantly turned a shocking shade of scarlet, unfortunately the General was also turning a similar shade of the colour. Eleanor looked pitiful, her fiancé looked rather embarrassed, the rest of the guests looked pretty shocked- apart from Henry of course, who was smiling at her, was he even suppressing a laugh?

Catherine apologised profusely, but to make matters worse when she had finished saying sorry she did not know at which place to sit and was left stranded. Sorrowfully, at this point, Frederick who had obviously spied her distress and unlike his brother had never known restraint, began to laugh heartily, he was, however quickly silenced by a look from his father. Henry thought that things had gone far enough now and he stood up " Miss Morland, will you sit here beside me and tell me about your journey? Pray, how are your mother and father?"

Catherine was thoroughly relieved and she meekly walked over to her chair between Henry and Eleanor's godmother. The show was over and the hum of taking returned.

" Do not look so very frightened Catherine," whispered Henry " you look as I imagine Emily when she discovers what is lurking behind the black vale." He laughed a little and Catherine smiled, she could not be upset while in Henry's company.

" Thinking of Udulpho," he continued " I have a present for you, I shall give it to you later."

" Oh, what is it?"

" That is a very mysterious secret."

Catherine laughed.

" You certainly made a dramatic entrance, it was almost novel worthy."

" I am so clumsy. It was so very embarrassing."

" I think I had better acquaint you with my father's old fashioned seating arrangements."

" Yes that would be helpful."

" The mistress of the house sits at the head of the table, then the women of highest rank sits to her left and right, then it goes down in order of rank, it is the same with the gentleman but on the other end."

Catherine glanced around trying to take it in, " So I am the lowest ranking woman here," she whispered, Henry nodded,

" But do not let it trouble you Catherine, for I am the lowest ranking man. We are perfectly matched and if it were not so we would not have the privilege of sitting together."

" And I would rather sit with you than with the king himself."

Catherine was glad to be reunited with a Northanger breakfast, like every meal eaten in the General's house it was the very finest and her journey had made Catherine hungry, she drank tea from the dear old family set and ate the french bread with gusto.

Catherine had been so taken up with Henry that she had hardly noticed the little woman who sat to her left, her neighbour had previously been engaged in polite conversation with Henry's grandmother but was now silently fiddling with her fork and gazing at Eleanor with a look that was concern mingled with happiness. This was Eleanor's godmother, a kindhearted woman who was meek yet merry, she did not realise her own worth but never failed to see the merits of others and adored both Henry and Eleanor in her own quiet way. She was the sort of person that is always polite, always obliging, always trying their best for others but always overlooked by them.

Catherine turned to Henry, " I gather I am sitting next to Eleanor's godmother." she whispered.

" Yes ; dear Amelia. She has been so helpful to Eleanor these past few months. She is a family friend and has been since before I can remember, she was our mother's school fellow , and her close friend. Sadly, since our mother died, we have seen very little of her, she is not fond of my father, you see. Amelia is of such a timid disposition and my Father can be so overbearing, I believe you have observed that for yourself. Eleanor has, however, kept up a correspondence with her, she wrote telling Amelia of her engagement and Amelia began to visit us again. Her company is so valuable to my sister and indeed I like Ameila very much, she has always been there for us when we need her. One might say that she became a mother figure to us, for though she was not always present we knew that she was there for us. Amelia married an admiral, admiral Hill was his name, he died in the west Indies some years ago, she is a widow now. "

" You have never mentioned to me before, Henry."

" Have I not? Well, now is your chance to speak to her. I shall introduce you", Henry turned to , " Amelia, I do not believe you have met my fiancé properly yet. Amelia this is Miss Catherine Morland, Miss Morland this is Mrs. Amelia Hill."

" Oh, how lovely it is to meet you my dear" said " Eleanor has written so much about you, and Henry wrote a little, too ; he is a shameful writer of letters, you know! I must wait weeks for every reply, so I generally ask after him in my letters to Eleanor and he gives his answers through her replies."

" Oh dear, I see my secrets are being revealed" laughed Henry "by the end of the day Miss Morland will put an end to the engagement and we shall part in floods of tears."

" Henry, what do you mean?" Said Catherine smiling " How many secrets do you have?"

" A very great many shocking ones."

" Do not listen to him ," said "Whatever he says, Henry is perfectly honourable."

" Still, it is never very good for one's fiancé to spend too much time in the family circle," Henry continued " for one's family always knows those things that one would rather the rest of the world did not know."

" Henry, do stop teasing poor miss Morland."

" Do not worry Mrs Hill I am too well acquainted with Henry's teasing to think anything of it."

" I am very glad, for you know he will never stop teasing, he has been mischievous all his life! When he was a little boy he used to play the most awful tricks on us all, I thought he would grow out of it but it seems he has not."

" Nor ever will !" Exclaimed Henry.

When breakfast was finished the party migrated to the family chapel where the vows were to be read and the happy couple united. The room had been decked in utmost splendour, candles stood quivering in mahogany candelabras, bunches of orange blossom replaced the hyacinths and sat it vases all about the room, every ornament had been polished to perfection, every family relic put on show. Eleanor looked amazingly elegant in her little white satin dress with short sleeves and in the Grecian style , with a few sprigs of orange blossom in her hair. As Catherine took her seat she saw before her the cross that stood in remembrance of the late mrs Tilney, 'how Eleanor must miss her' Catherine thought, as she watched Eleanor hang uncomfortably on her father's arm, 'how she must wish her mother were here to look on her affectionately!' instead she had a cold and selfish father at her side, but if nothing else, at least he was proud of her. Indeed, Catherine thought that General Tilney mustn't ever have been prouder in his life! His smug head was held high, his mighty chest thrust out and, though Catherine could not vouch for it, there may have been a tear in his eye.

The clergymen took his place at the alter and Catherine glanced smiling at Eleanor who beamed back, her face aglow with happiness. Collin shuffled nervously at the alter, it was not that he was regretting his choice but rather that the poor man was not accustomed to having so many eyes upon him. All fell silent as Eleanor took her first step . Henry, who was sitting the row in front of Catherine, for some unaccountable reason, reached back and put his hand into Catherine's and squeezed it tight. Catherine felt someone's eyes on her and looking to her side she saw Henry's aunt, a fashionable but obnoxious woman, staring at the lovers hands with a look a utter disgust. Catherine's felt emboldened while Henry was holding her hand so she held her ground and stared straight back, the aunt continued to assault Catherine with her stony gaze and so Catherine threw back an indifferent one. This war of staring was brought to an unfortunate end when Henry, oblivious of the battle raging behind his head removed his hand at a rather inconvenient moment; Catherine suddenly felt exposed and she quickly surrendered; the aunt was no longer outnumbered. And then in the midst of her new found embarrassment Catherine regrettably decided to offer a truce and smiled at her enemy, the enemy, however did not smile back but turned away in haughty victory, and if a smile did pass across her lips it was malicious and certainly not friendly. Catherine turned her gaze to pleasanter sights and was just in time to see Eleanor take the hand of her beloved and free herself forever of her tyrannical farther's arm. Catherine recognised the look of mutual understanding and love that passed between the couple, she had seen it in Henry's eyes. When feeling tender Catherine never could control the tears that rushed to her eyes and they fell unchecked down her cheeks. Catherine felt rather silly to be crying with Eleanor's aunt beside her and although Catherine's gaze was fixed on the bride, she could sense the aunt looking down on her with contempt. It is likely that Eleanor was expecting one of the guests to suddenly jump up and make an objection, so long had she waited for this moment that it seemed unreal, almost to wonderful to be true and for once she felt as Catherine often did; as though she was a character in a novel. Eleanor gave Henry a look of farewell and tenderness before she turned her back and the vows were read.


	6. Chapter 6

Congratulations poured out to the happy couple and so surrounded, were they, by relatives that Catherine could not find a moment to speak to Eleanor. A young man was also lingering by the edge of the crowd and after glancing at Catherine a number of times and then quickly looking away and pretending to admire the ceiling, he made his way over to her.

" You are miss. Morland, I believe," he said with a bashful smile, " I am Mr Phillip Thornton, Mr Thornton's brother."

" I am very glad to meet you." Catherine was very eager to gain a better acquaintance with any of the Thornton family, of whom she knew so little. There was a rather uncomfortable pause, which mr Thornton dared not fill, and Catherine was desperately thinking of a suitable remark to end the silence.

" Is this your first stay at Northanger Abbey?" She enquired,

" Yes, it is a beautiful place, I had no idea it would be so grand, to say the truth I feel rather overwhelmed."

" It can be a little overwhelming on one's first visit."

" So,you- you have been here before?" Mr Thornton stuttered.

" Yes, I stayed here for some time, last season."

" I gather that you are here as miss Tilney's - that is, Mrs Thornton's - close friend."

" Indeed, Eleanor is a dear friend to me, and of course I am also here as Mr Tilney 's fiancé, we have been engaged for a month now."

" Of course," said Mr Thornton, but it was clear from his manner of saying so that he had either not known of this, or had forgotten it, he looked down at his feet nervously and Catherine had nothing to say. Suddenly his brother was beside him and ready to rescue him with his powers of conversation, which were considerably better than Phillip's and Collin's high spirits made him unusually talkative.

" Miss Morland, I am delighted to meet you at last," he said merrily and Catherine was thinking exactly the same, " Eleanor has told me so much about you," he continued, " she has never spoken so highly of anyone, except her brother of course."

" Oh dear, I am afraid I shall not live up to her commendations."

" I find that Eleanor's praise is usually deserved," Collin replied good naturedely, " I must congratulate you on your recent engagement, Eleanor is so pleased with the match, I understand that like us, you had to wait some time before it could be realised and that the same man was barrier to your happiness. However, I do not like to make enemies and I have reached a somewhat amicable state of mind regarding the General, but I think it must be said that no-one ever had such a frightful father-in-law as you and I, miss Morland, not in the whole history of father-in-laws!"

Catherine did not have an answer for such a remark and was hesitant to say anything about the General, having just realised his proximity to herself, so she simply laughed.

" This is a fascinating place is it not, miss Morland? I believe that it was built in the 1500s Just think of all that history under our feet, that decades ago our predecessors were walking upon this very floor, it is enough to make one feel quite excited, well enough to make anyone with such an interest in history as I, feel so. It seems that I have a tireless fascination with what came before, the world before I set eyes on it, I suppose it is the curiousity, innate in all of us, that prompts one to try and see what cannot be seen, to know what is unknown, to catch a glimpse through the keyhole, as it were, into a world that is barred to us forever and perhaps left only to the memory of a few. To me the study of history is like reading a great novel, only it is more interesting as one may ponder on the stories and the people and the places knowing that they are very likely, true and real and existed at one time."

Catherine had never thought of history in this way and had never found it possible to raise any interest in the subject despite Eleanor's frequent and ardent praise of the topic. " You are very eloquent Mr Thornton—"

"— 'Collin', please, we are soon to be brother and sister are we not?"

" Then you may call me Catherine, I am sure we shall be good friends for you have already almost talked me into liking something that I previously harboured quite a hatred for."

" I am glad. A walk around the gardens is planned, I would offer you my arm if I were not reserving it for Eleanor."

" Do not worry I will be quite alright for I shall have Henry to—"

A voice beside Catherine interrupted her sentence,

" Will you allow me to accompany you on the walk later, Miss Morland?"

Fredrick Tilney was beside her ,or rather above her for he was at least a head taller than Catherine, his brown eyes shone under his thick dark hair and he was dressed for the occasion in his blue military coat. " Do not trouble yourself, Captain, I was just saying that I am sure that Henry shall accompany me."

" It would be no trouble Miss Morland," said he, looking down on her " Quite the contrary, and besides Henry has already offered his arm to our aunt." Catherine now had little choice but to accept; she did so with reluctance and felt quite angry with Henry, for she was convinced that he had arranged the whole thing in order to heal the wound between herself and his brother. What was he thinking, offering his arm to that awful aunt and not to his fiancé? As the party passed out of the room to prepare for the excursion Catherine aimed an accusatory glance at Henry who shrugged his shoulders and smiled with what Catherine supposed was almost certainly affected innocence.

The weather was as mild as could be expected for the time of year and the sun shone pale upon the lawns and hot houses. Catherine felt more than a little uncomfortable as she hung on Frederick's arm , engaged in small talk, she could see Eleanor and Henry ahead and longed to join them. However, as there was no way out of her present situation Catherine was determined to make the most of it; to appear amiable and friendly and to see the best in her future brother.

" Will we be visiting the hot houses?" Catherine enquired

" They will,"

" What do you mean, ' they will', shall we not be joining them?" asked Catherine, rather disconcerted.

" I thought we could take a different route, if you have no objection."

" No, I do not– except– well, do you not think that we should stay with the others? It is Eleanor's day and I should like to stay near her."

" Why so? You will not be able to talk to her as she is already engaged in conversation and I am sure that you will far prefer what I have planned, it is rather more interesting than the hot houses."

" Oh, well if you insist," Catherine acceded nervously.

Frederick led Catherine down a path that branched out from the one which they had hitherto been following; the lawns disappeared on either side and were replaced by oaks, that gradually became denser and older as the path progressed. Catherine looked behind her; the opening through which they had come was obscured by the trees and she hesitated, unsure of the wisdom of continuing but Fredrick smiled encouragingly and tugged a little at her hand.

" Did you ever walk here with you mother?" Asked Catherine, comforted by the thought that he may have taken her here to explain some family history.

" No," he replied,

" No," Catherine reiterated her feeling of unease increasing.

" I used to come here with my uncle, you must have seen him back there, the stout man in the admiral's uniform."

" Oh yes, yes I did."

" I used to get up to all sorts in here, trapping and shooting, I used to hide Henry's things in here too, that was always a fine trick... Do not look so shocked Miss Morland you may be sure that he did the same to me, but he spent more time with Eleanor, of course. My father used to try and stop me from coming here, he wanted me to stick to the lawns but he never succeeded, Uncle Tom never cared, he let me do what I liked, he came to see us a lot after mother died." Frederick stopped and Catherine saw for the first time a vulnerability in Frederick which she had never seen before, it quickly passed, however, and again he looked usually strong and self assured . He turned to Catherine just in time to catch a look of pity in her eye and he laughed sarcastically , almost disdainfully.

" I must say Miss Morland, you are looking very well," he remarked after a pause " I have never seen you so well in fact, I am almost jealous of my brother, a sensation that I assure you I am not familiar with."

This complement, though Catherine thought it very unwelcome and rather impertinent could not but give her a little gratification but then who among us is not gratified by praise? Even if it does come from those whom we distrust and dislike and whose opinions we usually hold at naught. Catherine blushed and looked at the ground,

" Are you quite alright Miss Morland?" He enquired, " you may sit down in a moment for we have nearly reached our destination, ladies tire so easily, but then if you were not so delicate you would not be quite so beautiful."

Catherine thought this complement far less successful than his last and she bit her lip in silent irritation. They turned a corner and came at once to a clearing in the centre of which ancient and crumbling rocks scattered one upon another, rose up to the sides of great walls and archways that framed the pallid winter sky. The ruins were not particularly breathtaking in themselves, their size was small and the masonry though in a very early style was worn and had lost much of it's former detail, but there was something about the secrecy and seclusion of the area which appealed to Catherine and made her smile with satisfaction; she had not expected anything half so interesting. The captain was pleased by her reaction, " I knew you would like it here," he said; Catherine quickly suppressed all outward show of her pleasure, his manner was far too familiar, she walked up to a broken window and touched the stone, Frederick observed her for a moment before saying complacently " You look just like a heroine from a novel standing there beside those old gothic ruins; what would it be called... 'the mysteries of Northanger!" Catherine laughed and he joined her by the window, affecting to study the architecture, "perhaps I would be the hero," he added, looking into her eyes with an arrogant grin, Catherine was about to attempt a repellant but, being relatively inexperienced in such matters, could think of nothing suitable. She turned from him and began to walk towards another part of the ruins, but in the process, her foot was caught on a disobliging stone, she wobbled, and ,in a desperate attempt to prevent a fall, grabbed onto an old wall, which, unfortunately was not as stable as she supposed and crumbled away in her hand. The only thing left between her and the hard, stony ground was Fredrick and she grabbed onto, or rather fell onto him, (for it was less a conscious decision than an unavoidable accident) and so, when the mist of panic and confusion cleared, Catherine found herself face to face with Fredrick, her arms clinging around his neck and his around her shoulders. The situation was embarrassing, to say the least, but it was made ten times more so when Fredrick, seeing that her hair had been disheveled by her near escape, took the opportunity to tenderly removed a rogue ringlet from her cheek and then taking her hand in his he kissed it affectionately . Catherine drew back instantly in disgust and as she did so, saw to her dismay , Henry, standing in the entrance to the clearing; his face wore an expression of bewilderment and concern. Catherine looked on with horror, what would Henry think; finding her alone with his brother, far from the others, in the least frequented part of the grounds? The circumstances certainly appeared suspicious. Catherine though shocked was also relieved by Henry's presence for it allowed her to speedily escape the company which was becoming so odious to her and she was quickly at Henry's side, leaving Frederick alone by the ruins; the latter leant back upon a semi dilapidated wall and crossed his legs with an air of calm disrespect, meeting Henry's gaze with a smirk . " Are you alright?" Henry asked, turning to Catherine,

" Yes, yes of course, I am fine Henry."

" What's the matter Henry? Miss Morland and I were bored of lawns and hothouses so we decided to go on a little adventure and it was capital fun, was it not Miss Morland?"

Catherine had absolutely no idea how to reply to such a question, it would be insulting to disagree and yet to agree would only further incriminate her and she resolved to say nothing.

" Why, nothing is the matter Fredrick," said Henry walking leisurely towards his brother, " what could be the matter on such a fine day as this? Eleanor is happier than ever; I myself am very content, and even father is tolerably good humoured. I only wonder Fredrick, why you have led Miss Morland away from the festivities in such a manner, for I am quite confident that it was not her own doing."

" Well, in that assumption, I assure you, you are quite mistaken; the idea was entirely Miss Morland's," Catherine gasped at the injustice, " Miss Morland there is no need to pretend before Henry, I am sure that he shall not mind in the slightest."

" Indeed, you are right, Catherine may do as she pleases; I am her fiancé not her jailor."

" Then what has provoked you so, and why do stare at me with such resentment? If Miss Morland would rather spend her time here with me, than talking small talk with the others then it is hardly my fault and neither is she to be blamed for preferring my company."

" I do not believe that she does prefer your company to that of her friends, in fact I have reason to believe it is quite hateful to her, and she certainly is not to be blamed for that, considering your previous behaviour."

" I misunderstand you brother, what 'previous behaviour' could you possibly be alluding to, and when have I ever offended Miss Morland, I have always thought of her with admiration and respect."

" You have never respected anyone, Fredrick, you are incapable of it, you certainly hold no respect for me, you have just proved that."

" Again, Henry I am afraid I do not understand, would you do me the honour of speaking plainly."

" I will pay you no honours Fredrick, you know very well what a mean."

" Miss Morland happened to trip and happily I was there to catch her, there is nothing untoward in that, and it is no insult to you, quite the contrary, I have prevented your fiancé fom dirtying her pretty little face in the mud."

" How dare you insult miss Morland with your presumptions? " asked Henry fiercely, evidently ingnoring his brother's last comment and dwelling instead on his earlier actions.

" My presumptions? Why, who says Miss Morland dislikes my advancements, she received them in a most agreeable manner. Do you dislike my attentions to yourself miss Morland- Catherine?"

" Yes!" replied Catherine, but then fearing that her hasty answer was impolite injudiciously added " I mean, no. " Henry swung round to face her, "Certainly I do not seek-" Catherine stuttered in confusion.

" Do not seek what?" asked Henry.

Catherine turned to Frederick, " I am engaged, no advancements are agreeable to me, I seek only the love of my fiancé and even if this were not the case your character is not of the sort which pleases me or evokes any admiration." Frederick laughed light heartedly but his eyes showed his anger and embarrassment." Now, if you will forgive me, I shall return to Eleanor," said Henry, " Catherine?" He added offering her his arm which she readily took and they left the clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine looked at Henry, his expression was grave. " Henry, you are not angry with me are you? For I assure you I am innocent, I did not encourage him in the slightest!" Henry said nothing but his silence spoke volumes to Catherine; he did not believe her, he thought her foolish and selfish, he could never love her in the same way again!

" Henry?" She implored tugging at his arm, her eyes on the brink on tears, but still he refused to speak. Catherine pressed his hand affectionately and Henry turned his eyes to meet her gaze, they were full of rage and resentment. Catherine was about to turn away to conceal a sob when of a sudden his eyes softened and a smile spread across his face, finally he laughed.

" Oh, dearest Catherine! Of course I believe you! Do you think I would ever hear anything against you and believe it if you affirmed it to be nonsense, I would distrust my senses rather than believe bad of you, love."

" Oh, Henry!" Catherine exclaimed her voice full of relief, affection and reproach all at once. "Why did you pretend?"

" It was too good an opportunity to miss," he teased, " You should have more faith in me Catherine."

" Why did you come to the clearing?" Catherine enquired thoughtfully.

" Do you think that I did not notice your absence? You know not what hideous fears and visions passed through my mind, you might have been attacked by robbers, stolen by some handsome highwayman or even snatched away by a villainous monk and forced to spend your days trapped in a lonely convent. I came to rescue my darling Emily like gallant Valencourt."

" Who is Valencourt , and who is Emily?" Asked Catherine puzzled and amused.

Henry clasped his hand to his mouth, " I have exposed my secret!"

" What secret?" Henry put his hand inside his coat and revealed a copy of ' The Italian' which he presented to Catherine," Emily and Valencourt are hiding inside these pages," he said " they will soon be your best and closest friends."

Catherine laughed and thought that Henry was far more handsome, more dashing, and more gallant, than any hero from any novel ever written, even one by Mrs Radcliffe.

" Henry, Catherine, where have you been hiding all this time?" Eleanor asked smilingly when the two rejoined the rest of the party in one of the hothouses, " And what has become of Fredrick?"

" Never-mind Fredrick," Replied Henry with a knowing smile at Catherine.

" What do you mean never mind Fredrick ?" Eleanor queried,

" Oh, nothing, I do not mean anything by it. I am sure that he shall be here soon; Catherine and I spied him walking this way only a moment ago," he said taking Eleanor's hand and Catherine's arm, " I have an idea . I warn you it is a most brilliant idea, you must prepare yourselves for its unavailing: We three should go on our own walk together, we should go on mother's walk . One last time before you escape Northanger's clutches , Eleanor?"

" Yes, that is a nice idea Henry, I was hoping to do so anyway." Catherine's heart went out to her friend, the dejection written on Eleanor's face and a mournful sigh told Catherine that Eleanor's happiness was, even now, blighted by her early loss, she imagined her own marriage to Henry with the absence of her mother and the thought very nearly brought her to tears.

" I shall miss this spot," said Eleanor as the three sat upon the old stone bench at the beginning of the walk, Henry quickly offered his sister a handkerchief which she gratefully received," I am sorry," she said in apology for the few tears gathering in her eyes "it is one of my last connections with mother you see" , Henry put his hand around her's and held it tight. " I am glad that we are all here together," she continued, " I am glad that you are here Henry, and whether we are at Northanger or many miles away we will always remember this place and remember mother."

" And we shall never forget her," added Henry. Catherine felt quite affected by the emotion of the siblings and at a loss as to how to comfort them,

" I am sure that your mother must have been a lovely woman, I so wish that I could have met her," said Catherine.

" She would have liked you very much," said Eleanor, " Oh– there is Collin," she added as she spotted him through a parting in the two hedges which served as a entrance to the walk. " You do not mind if he joins us do you Henry?"

" Of course not."

" I shall fetch him."

" Poor Eleanor" said Catherine when Eleanor had left, " If only her mother were here."

" Indeed. She is happy though, I know she is. Collin truly does deserve her Catherine, I would not have parted with her else."

Eleanor returned with Collin and the four enjoyed a very pleasant walk indeed, Catherine felt extremely content , it seemed that each was very well suited to the other and there was a sense of mutual affection and esteem among the party. Nothing is more sure to guarantee felicity than youth, high spirits and good company and Catherine was enjoying all three of these blessings.

" Eleanor," Henry called out to his sister who was walking a few paces ahead of Catherine and he, " have you told Catherine the old tale about this fir wood?"

" No, what tale brother?"

" The one that Uncle Tom used to tell us of a cold and dark winter evening. I always did love Uncle Tom's stories they are just the sort of thing to ensure that one gets no sleep and instead spends the night shaking under the bedclothes, at particularly fear ridden moments I can recall hitting the curtains just to check that no one was lingering behind them, ready to slit one's throat as soon as one shut one's eyes. More than once I can remember hearing a frightful tap at my door only to see Eleanor standing in the doorway , pale as her nightdress, holding the last stub of her fast dwindling candle, ready to extinguish itself at any moment, so you must not tell me that you have forgotten Uncle Tom's stories Eleanor."

" No, no indeed, now that you remind me I certainly have not forgotten. Why he told us such ghastly tales I shall never know, I am sure I should never tell your children such things Henry."

" Then I shall have to tell them myself, there is no fun without a little fright is there Catherine?"

" I do not know, suspense and mystery and perhaps even horror all make rather entertaining stories for you or I but I am not entirely sure that they are suitable for young children, and I do not think you should tell our children anything too frightful until they are least ten years of age."

" Why, that is very precise Catherine, what is the difference between a child of ten and a child of nine that makes the former more resilient to fear? And less prone to tricks of the imagination?"

" I cannot quite say, but I know that George is always more afflicted by stories of ghosts and highwaymen than Harriet is and there is but one years difference between the two."

" That is one example among many. You cannot possibly say with any certainty that the difference derives from a variation in age and not temperament and you must also concede that the older a child becomes, the greater their powers of comprehension and therefore the greater their understanding of the tale."

" That is true, I spoke hastily, I do not believe that every child of ten is no longer easily frightened but it does seem to me that when a child reaches that age they have a better knack for sorting the real from the imaginary, though I cannot say that I am an expert in such matters and indeed I believe that I myself never have ceased to be influenced by fiction."

" That is a statement that I cannot disagree with."

" Now will you tell me the tale that your uncle used to tell you? The one about this wood."

" Yes, please do, I should like to hear it," Collin requested.

"Very well. A long time ago..." Henry began, affecting the drawling voice of his uncle to humorous effect, ".. Longer than either you or I can remember, when the sea swarmed with pirates and the land was rife with thieves, the Abbey looked quite different from today, for there were not yet any refurbishments or improvements to render it comfortable, and dark, creaking furniture filled every room. Can you picture it like this lad? Eh? What about you Eleanor?' – Do not laugh Eleanor," added Henry returning to his natural voice, " or you Catherine,for you must imagine that I am your uncle and you must pretend to be me, Eleanor shall be herself and Collin must be Fredrick. There, now sit on that bench so that I can rein over you all like our uncle used to, you should really be sitting on the floor but I shall excuse you from that as the floor here is rather dirtier than the nursery rug. Now I shall continue—' you must imagine the abbey in this gloomy, untouched state, when the grounds were wild and the deep woods spanned many miles. At this time— Catherine I never sat like that, do not fold your hands upon your lap so, remember that you are a boy — As I was saying —where was I.. Oh yes, well,— at this time the Abbey was, as you know, cared for by monks. Now, these monks were very secretive, seldom if ever leaving the confines of the abbey and carrying on with their lives in complete isolation. No doubt the villagers became extremely curious of their mysterious neighbours but few ventured to enter the great gates of Northanger until one day a young woman, the daughter of the clergymen , decided to brave the horrors of the Abbey. She walked the dirt track through the woods which were dark and dense, and many people had become lost in the maze of trees. By the time that she finally reached the abbey it was near nightfall; the light of the evening was fast fading away. In the dim light of the moon the Abbey looked black and ominous; like a shadow stretching up before her. She was puzzling over how she should enter the building itself when she noticed that a great door a few feet from her was ajar. She tentatively opened it further and crept inside. It was too dark to see anything in the vault that she had entered but she could hear the soft sound of footsteps, when of a sudden the door shut behind her with a great bang like that of the of the ball from the cannon— you must excuse me, my uncle always liked to use military comparisons, though they added little to the suspense—...the door shut with a great bang like that of the ball from the cannon and the girl was never heard of nor seen, again. Some say she was murdered, some imprisoned, and some even say that her ghost still haunts the Abbey every evening, and if you watch the woods as the day turns to dusk you can see her pallid form walking the dirt track." Here Henry stopped, satisfied, " shall we return to the party?" He asked.

Catherine shuddered, " How frightful! Still, I do not believe that it is a true story, it seems rather unlikely that a young woman would venture so far entirely on her own, unless circumstances made it absolutely necessary. And if she was alone who could have witnessed her visit? Was she truly the daughter of a clergymen?" Catherine added, this similarity between the doomed young heroine and herself made her feel uneasy." Of course, and ever since her disappearance the Abbey has held a curse for clergymen's daughters! No, Catherine, she was not the daughter of a Clergyman, I took the liberty of adding that detail myself." Catherine smiled, and placed her arm in Henry's for the walk back.


End file.
